


With Eyes Like Yours

by Jenksjinx



Series: We Sail Together [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksjinx/pseuds/Jenksjinx
Summary: Jon and Daenerys argue after returning to Winterfell. An injury and a secret bring them together.





	With Eyes Like Yours

“I told you to stay in the air,” his words were laced with anger and frustration, “no matter what happened.” His heavy cloak billowed behind him as his footfalls echoed off the walls of Dany’s chamber while he paced before her. She was sat upon the bed being poked and prodded by Sam. The only maester he trusted to tend to her. His imposing regality hadn’t shown more so than when ordering for her immediate care once they arrived back at Winterfell nearly two hours before.

 

“And I told you we do this together,” she managed to eek out through gritted teeth. Her pale face was etched in pain and though his initial reaction had been to coddle her and ensure her safety, he had fallen into a ravenous anger when he knew she’d be okay. “How could I stay in the air while you were nearly surrounded? What would you have me do? Leave you? Like before?” She lurched forward at Sam’s touch and wretched into the basin beside her bed. 

 

“Apologies, Your Grace. But if you consider taking milk of the poppy the pain and —”

 

“Aye, like before.” Jon interjected loudly, ignoring Sam. “And where did you get that dagger?”

 

“It was a gift. For protection.”

 

“A gift? From who?” A tinge of jealousy sparking in his voice.

 

“Jon, I’m not sure now is a good time to argue. The queen is quite weak. Perhaps —”

 

“I may be slightly injured —“ she continued on.

 

“Slightly? Daenerys —”

 

“— but I am still queen, and I will not lay abed in an unclear state while our enemy draws near. While I always consider wise council, I will not answer to those questioning my personal affairs nor do I need a sleeping tonic.” she said looking between Sam and himself. Every word she said seemed to cause greater pain as beads of sweat formed at her brow. Her eyes sallow. She had barely been able to hold on to Drogon on their way back to Winterfell. “I am fine. I just need a little rest.”

 

“Damnit Daenerys, please stop being stubborn and take the poppy,” he said stopping directly in front of her. His scowl faded and it was quickly replaced by a sympathetic look. “You’re not fine,” he said turning to her. “Your arm is dislocated, you’re feverish. You need as much rest as possible if Sam is suggesting it,” he heaved a breath and faltered. “I shouldn’t have let you go.” This was his fault. “You could’ve died.”

 

“Let me go? You believe yourself capable of commanding your queen now?” Pain still flowed through her words but they had a levity that showed she wasn’t as mad anymore. “We journeyed together to save our people. And we did just that. I wasn’t going to see you martyr yourself in a battle when the war has just begun.”

 

“Just a bit more,” Sam said pinning her tourniquet into place. “There. It’ll be a couple of days before it starts to feel less sore.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.” She said smiling softly.

 

“And her fever? She seemed a little peaked before we left but it got worse after the attack.”

 

“Well, her grace is in a delicate condition,” said matter of factly, “but a bit of _peace_ ,” an emphasis in his voice, “and quiet will help things along.”

 

“Sam, could you give us the room?” She asked quietly.

 

“Of course, your grace.” He said turning back to Dany. “I’ll send Gilly by later with some refreshments that should settle your stomach.  If you need anything else, just let her know and I’ll come back to check on you.”

 

She gave him a warm smile as he bowed politely and took his leave. After the door closed, she fell heavily on the pillow, exhaustion finally getting the better of her.

 

“Daenerys,” he said quietly.

 

“I get injured in battle and suddenly it’s Daenerys.” She said turning from him.

 

He sat upon the bed next to her. 

 

“Dany,” he said sadly as he took in her mangled frame. She looked tired and weak. But her eyes showed a learned strength and he knew he couldn’t stay mad at her.

 

“That’s better, my love,” she said sitting up and reaching her unbandaged hand to caress his cheek. He knelt in front of her and leaned into her touch. He closed his eyes trying to will himself back on the boat with her, before she’d gotten injured, before the Night King had passed the wall, before he knew his true parentage.

 

“You need your rest. You should’ve taken the poppy.” he replied keeping his eyes closed unwilling to come out of his reverie. 

 

“I’d feel even more useless than I do now.”

 

“You’re not useless, Dany.” He said moving to lay beside her on the bed.  He carefully pulled her into him letting her head lay across his chest. His fingers twirled loosely in her hair.

 

“I saw you standing, fighting those monsters. They surrounded you. I did what I did because the thought of losing you was more than I could bare. And I’d do it again.”

 

He smiled, a warmth blossoming in his heart that she would risk her life for him. He still couldn’t fathom how much she loved him. He didn’t feel like he deserved it. And yet here they were.

 

“I love you, Dany. I know I didn’t make that clear before we left with everything that happened but I can’t lose you. And seeing you out there fighting,” he bit back a tear, “and falling —“

 

“I’m here Jon. We both are.” 

 

“Aye, we are,” he said resigned.

 

A moment passed in silence and her breathing slowed. He thought she had fallen asleep but she took a deep breath before she spoke again.

 

“It’s not a fever.” She said almost at a near whisper. 

 

“Hmm?” He asked, unsure of what exactly she meant.

 

She pulled away from his chest and looked at him with a fearful eye. “It’s not a fever.” 

 

“What is it?” He wasn’t sure what she was trying to say, but concern began to creep over his face as if whatever it was was somehow worse.

 

She took his hand in hers and pressed it against her lips before pressing it gently to her stomach. 

 

He stared at his hand as the truth sank in. His face sliding rapidly from confusion to wonder and finally to discontent.

 

“You’re with child?” He asked slowly, but he was certain before the question left his lips. She nodded hesitantly.

 

“You knew this before we left?” He said before standing up and pacing again and running his hands through his hair. “Gods Daenerys! You risked not only your life but the life of our child?”

 

“What was I supposed to do? I’m not an invalid. It was my duty. And Sam told me it was still early. So the chances of harm —”

 

“Sam knows?” 

 

“A part of me knew, but yes he confirmed it.” She huffed out a breath and swept her eyes downward, almost ashamed to face him.

 

“You drive me mad woman. I can’t believe you kept this from me.” He was trying hard to be upset with her but he looked upon her and he knew he wouldn’t be mad long.

 

“What would you have me do? Tell you that I carried a child, your child, after being barren for years? When you weren’t even certain you wanted me?” Her words caught in her throat at her revelation.

 

A recognition washed over him as he remembered how they had left things. _Why would she have told me after I left things the way I did. Gods Jon._  But he needed to be sure it was true. He knelt in front of her and gathered her uninjured hand between his. “Say it. I need you to say it to me.”

 

Her eyes were filled with unshed tears and her mouth tightened as if she were afraid to say the words. He hadn’t meant to scare her but this was unexpected and she could’ve died and he would never have known.

 

“Please, say it for me love. I’m not angry. Just, I need to hear it.”

 

“I’m with child. I’m carrying our child.” As if a dam had broken, tears finally fell from her eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

 

He pressed his forehead to hers and wiped the tears from her eyes, though it was futile because his tears had begun to fall as well. He kissed her across her brow and her cheeks and her lips until her face was covered in his love. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

 

“Ouch!” She yelped, pulling back from him laughing as she rubbed her bandaged arm.

 

“I’m sorry love. I’m so sorry,” he said clasping her face in his hands. He began to laugh as well. 

 

“I’m going to be a father.” He said after their bout of laughter had ended. He had settled himself once more on the bed and held her close. An easy smile on his face and his hand rubbing softly over her flat belly.

 

“You are going to be a father,” her voice hummed on his chest.

 

“I hope her eyes look like yours,” he said while kissing her temple.

 

“Her?” She asked turning to look at him.

 

“Aye, she’s a little lass. I’m sure of it. And she’ll look just like her mother. We’ll teach her dragon riding and how to wield a sword.”

 

“A sword?” She said raising her eyebrow in defense.

 

“Arya wouldn’t have it any other way.” He chuckled at the thought of his younger sister swinging Needle in the training yard.

 

“Jon?” She asked with a worried look in her eye.

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

“Promise me she’ll survive. I don’t know if I can bare losing her. Not again.” A newly formed tear dropped from her eye.

 

“Shh, Dany.” He pulled her close again and let her weep until she was spent. “I promise you Dany that I’ll do everything I can to keep her safe. Anyone that would harm her will see the sharp end of my sword.”

 

“I’ll hold you to it.” She said exhaling. He exhaled as well knowing that was the best promise he could keep. He knew that their enemies would still come, he just hoped he’d be there long enough to stop them.


End file.
